Razer's Search
by SoulXtreme99
Summary: Take's place after 'Dark matter'. The story of Razer's search for Aya, and his new life as an Blue Lantern, and maybe more... R


All of the chapters are through Razor's PoV. Also, this is my first fanfic that's not full of OCs, so go easy and please R&R

1

The Story So Far

My name is Razor, former Red Lantern. Over three months ago, I had left Oa in search of Aya, my one true love, but it hasn't been going well. I have made progress, but not enough for me to find her yet.

The first day of my search, a blue lantern ring flew up to me, and slipped itself onto my finger. The ring glowed bright and shined as bright as a small blue sun. When I had first received my red lantern ring, I had heard Atrocitus, speaking of hate and pain, and how I had belonged to the Red Lantern Core. Through all that time with Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog, I have always wondered, did I truly belong to the Red Lanterns? Was I fated to betray those green lanterns?

This was different. In the split second when the blue lantern ring slipped onto my fingers, I felt like I had been released from that burden. Instead, I was filled with hope for my search, hope for my life, and hope in general. I felt free of rage for once in a very long time. Then, I heard the blue lantern oath. It rang in my ears, repeating again and again.

_In fearful day, In raging nights_

_Our strong hearts full, our souls ignite_

_When all seems lost in the War of Light_

_Look to the stars, for hope burns __**bright**_

I felt the red suit crumble away, as the blue light covered me. The blue light solidified into a blue suit, similar to the red suit, but with a few key differences. The horns were noticeably shorter, his chest plate was leather instead of metallic, and of course, the sign was now of the blue lanterns. The red lantern ring grew dull, and slowly dropped off my finger. The second it was off my finger, it grew bright again, and started to fly off towards the next Red Lantern.

But, I couldn't let that happen. I quickly raised my new ring, and willed a bubble around the red ring. Unlike my old ring, the blue ring immediately formed a bubble with basically no effort whatsoever. The red ring immediately dulled again and became inactive, and then slipped back onto my finger. At that moment, the blue lantern ring flickered, probably from having a red ring fighting it over the same host. The blue costume suddenly disappeared, and was replaced by a darker blue costume. This one was very similar to the red one. The only difference was the color, and the sign, which was also a little different from the blue lanterns. It had horns protruding from the top of the two curves, and instead of the upside down 'T', it had a triangle. I could tell that the hope emanating from the ring was a little dimmer, but to me, it was a big improvement over the red ring.

For three more months, I continued to search for Aya, but to no avail. But finally, one night, my ring started to glow. Not like 'I need to make a construct and blast some aliens' glow, but a real _GLOW. _The glow spread across my entire body, like a second layer. This must be what the green lanterns had meant when they felt 'super charged' when a blue lantern was nearby. But then, the energy faded away. It seemed to condense, and there was a tiny little ball of blue energy, shining brightly. What was happening? Was this some sort of a blue lantern ritual thing or something?

Then, the blue ball zipped into my eyes. It burned. It burned A LOT. I screamed in agony and pain, and I couldn't stop. Finally, after what seemed like hours and hours of burning blue light, I could open my eyes. I saw nothing but blue light. Every object seemed to illuminate a blue glow. But then, again, it faded. Everything turned back to its normal color, except for one dot in space. It continued to be bright, the brightest thing I could see. I focused on that blue light, and suddenly, my vision seemed to enhance.

I zoomed towards the blue light, until finally, I saw it. No, I saw _her. _Aya. At least, I think it was her. It was her robotic body. It had disintegrated when she had destroyed 'The Aya Program' I could see wires and hunks of metal slowly attaching together, forming Aya's body. Suddenly, a small green glow seemed to illuminate the different parts, but it flickered away. But in that split second, I could hear Aya whisper, "Ra..zor… He….lp… Me"

My vision then zoomed back out, and the burning returned, with agony eating at my face and pain seeping into my veins. But I did not scream once. My mind was focused entirely on Aya. The first clue that she existed had filled me with hope. I welcomed the pain, gladly accepting my punishment, knowing that before long, I would be with Aya once again.

xxx

The second that the light subsided, I was in action. I immediately flew towards the nearest inhabited planet, and *ahem* 'borrowed' a ship. I got it from the 'airship sanctuary', where the lower model ships were kept. This particular ship was a T-739, which was pretty fast. It had very bad equipment, so it was not used, despite its speed. This was not an issue for me. I simply constructed a quick blue booster in the back, and hoped that no ship would attack me on the way… to Oa.

That's about where I am at right now. On the T-739. According to my calculations, I should reach Oa in about 5 days, where I will *ahem* borrow the interceptor, and go save Aya. If I'm lucky, Hal and Kilowog will be at Oa, and I would be able to grab some help.

I smiled. Even though there were about a billion things that could go wrong with this plan, I still felt that it was going to work… I hoped. And just as I thought that, I cursed myself for saying so, because just then, a computerized voice boomed, "Unauthorized ship, please stay away from Oa. Provide license and reason for access to Oa, or we will be forced to fire upon you. Visits or social calls are unacceptable and must be arranged beforehand."

I had to think quickly. Luckily, my new blue ring's constructs came in handy. I quickly made a construct of Hal Jordan, and hoped that he wasn't at Oa right now. The construct spoke, mimicking his voice exactly, "This is Honor Guard Hal Jordan, and I need access to my ship, the Interceptor, immediately. Some random hotshot aliens ambushed me in my sector, and got away with an important artifact. I need to give chase immediately."

The computerized voice replied, "Incorrect Data. Hal Jordon of Earth has just left Oa with the Interceptor. That is also obviously a Lantern Construct. Please provide license and reason for access to Oa, or we will be forced to fire upon you."

After receiving that information, I just smiled and said, "Sorry, wrong planet,"

I then swooped around Oa a couple of times, until I saw a very familiar ship speeding through guardian space, at an incredible speed. I knew the only way to get their attention. I started the very weak weapons, and started shooting feebly at the Interceptors. After all, I didn't want to damage the Interceptor.

The interceptor suddenly stopped, turned around, and fired two quick green shots at the T-739. Unfortunately, my blue ring increased the shots' strength, and it blasted straight through the ship. I managed to quickly eject myself, and blasted to the Interceptor, which started glowing a fiery green as I neared it.

The ship door opened, and I heard a familiar automated voice say, "Greetings, Red Lantern Razor, who has donned a blue costume. Would you like to see Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, Kilowog, and Tomar-Re? It seems as though they are quite excited at you appearance. Oh, Hal Jordan is flying through the ship to see you. And Kilowog is right behind him. But Tomar-Re is not moving. And… they're here."

Just as LAMO finished his monologue, the doors opened, and I was bear hugged by Kilowog, who was actually looked kinda like a bear… and I rhino… Hal Jordan stood by the door, chuckling. They were both glowing green and as they called it in the past, they both seemed 'super charged'.

He said, "Welcome back, Razor. What's wrong? You look a little blue"


End file.
